


Paying Attention.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: The team notice the slight touches between Jubal and Dana.





	Paying Attention.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a follow on from 'Slightest Touch' and something that's been sitting on my laptop for a while! I suck at tagging, but hopefully not at writing. 
> 
> This isn't beta'ed, but I hope it's still readable!

**Maggie:**

Maggie wasn’t sure when she began to notice it, but once she did it was hard to stop. At first, she assumed it was just Jubal being polite - a gentle touch of the arm as an unspoken ‘excuse me’, or lightly placed hand on Dana’s back when greeting each other in a morning. 

It seemed professional enough, but the more time she spent watching the more she saw the other little things. 

The way Jubal would always let Dana sit down in his seat, or the way their fingers would touch just a few seconds longer than normal when they were passing files. 

That was all it was for a while, but then Maggie really started paying attention. 

Suddenly, it was the flash of a smile on Dana’s face when Jubal was within touching distance.

Jubal’s eyes following the agent in charge around the room, more so the amazed look in his eye whenever Dana began to profile a suspect. 

“Do you think there’s something going on between Dana and Jubal?” Maggie asked OA in the car.

“You mean like work?”

“I mean like something personal,” Maggie replied. 

She watched as OA thought about it for a moment.

“I can’t say I’ve noticed.” OA shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

Maggie chuckled slightly, “Then you’ve clearly not been paying attention. Something’s going on, just the way they are around each other - it’s not unprofessional, but you can see that they clearly enjoy each other’s company.”

“Okay, just because they like each other’s company doesn’t mean something is going on.”

Maggie shook her head. “You definitely haven’t been paying attention.”

**OA:**

OA hadn’t really thought about what Maggie had said until he saw Dana and Jubal walking into the office together.

It was early on a Monday morning, still dark out, with very few agents in the building. 

The pair were deep in conversation, Dana toying with the yellow diamond necklace, while Jubal was gesturing to something in the file he was holding - it wasn’t anything big, just a small smile, and a quick touch on Dana’s arm as Jubal walked ahead of her to his desk.

OA thought nothing more of it, maybe he wasn’t paying attention like his partner was, but even if he was paying attention, he’d never seen anything so far that could be classed as ‘relationship material’ it was just two people being nice to each other. 

The next time he realised that Maggie might be onto something was when a judge and her daughter had been killed. 

OA just happened to be walking past Dana’s office when Jubal was trying to offer her some comfort. 

Jubal’s hand was on Dana’s back, moving in small circles, Dana looked on the verge of tears and OA would bet that Jubal was telling her how natural and okay it was to cry. 

It could have been as simple as two friends, but OA knew that it could be something more - this wasn’t just a one off. 

The case that put him and Jubal at odds was another sign. 

“You think Dana wanted to take Jubal’s side?” Maggie repeated the question OA had asked her.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you.”

“I think she did what she should have done, she’s trying to protect both you and Jubal, she knows how personal this case is.”

OA paused for a moment. “I’ve started paying attention you know,”

Maggie chucked. “And?” 

“And, they could just be good friends,”

“But,” Maggie encouraged him to go on.

“But it also could be something more.”

“See, I told you something was going on,” Maggie said with a smile on her face. 

“Let’s just see what else happens, yeah?” OA suggested, not letting Maggie win just yet. 

**Kristen:**

Kristen couldn’t say she noticed it first, but she did notice something the first time Dana stepped into the office. 

The way that Dana and Jubal talked to each other like they’d known each other for years. Of course, it could have been as simple as, they had known each other for years, but Kristen had a feeling there was more to it than that. 

She watched closely as Dana became an essential part of the team; a boss who was really hands on. Always wanting to know the developments, keeping in touch with the agents on the ground, being present.

A part of that was staying in close contact with Jubal and keeping the chain of command. Or at least that’s what she told herself when she saw them together. 

At first it was the talking, the way the conversation flowed, like they’d been speaking to each other for years, they’d bounce ideas off each other and test each other’s theories like they’d spent the last ten years working side by side. 

Then she began to notice how the pair of them would turn up at the office at the same time, how they would leave together. Despite no paperwork left to complete Jubal would always hang around a little longer, waiting on Dana to finish up for the day. 

Kristen knew all of this could have simply been friends looking out for each other and keeping each other company; and she fully believed that, until she saw both of them in Dana’s office. 

Jubal was standing next to Dana, both leaning against the desk, Kristen wasn’t close enough to hear conversation, but she from what she saw, she knew it couldn’t have been a happy one. Jubal’s arm was wrapped around Dana’s waist, while her head was on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Kristen turned slightly when she heard Maggie and OA walking back into the office.

Kristen raised a hand, hoping to silence them, not wanting to alert either boss to the fact she’d been watching them.

“What’s going on?” OA asked in a whispered.

Kristen smiled, she knew that she wasn’t the only one who’d noticed little things about Dana and Jubal.

Kristen pointed to Dana’s office, and both Maggie and OA turned to look. 

OA sighed slightly, while Maggie and Kristen smiled.

“They still could be just friends.” OA was sticking with that. 

“Yeah, they could be,” Came Maggie’s sarcastic reply. 

“Come on, let’s go discuss theories elsewhere,” Kristen said, not wanting to get caught watching her bosses from the dark hallway.

——————

“Think they’ve figured it out yet?” Jubal asked Dana quietly.

“I guess that depends on if they’ve been paying attention to us or not,” Dana replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it awful, or was it okay? I would really love to write a 'how the team actually found out' so let me know if that's something you would like to read :)


End file.
